The Vanquisher
by potterheadcharles
Summary: A one-shot.Harry announces direct war against Voldemort after defeating Dumbledore in the great hall.


**THE VANQUISHER**

_September 1, 1995_

No sound could be heard as everyone saw the greatest wizard of all time Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore went on his knees in front of a 15 year old. The duel was over and Dumbledore had lost. No one knew why and how this was happening but it was..

"Why, Harry?"Dumbledore asked quietly,sadly,but everyone could hear him. Some even had tears on seeing the headmaster in such a state.

"Because you are a fool Dumbledore."spat the above mentioned black haired,green-eyed 15 year old wizard Harry Potter. Harry too was panting heavily but the power in his words could not be mistaken."Because you are no longer fit to carry out this burden on your shoulders. You never were,infact."the aged wizard raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh come on, Albus,you surely haven't forgotten. I, as a toddler, had to save the day all those years ago when YOU were spewing shit about not killing Death Eaters,thus,indirectly aiding Voldy in killing innocents.I won't allow you the chance again. This war cannot be won by stunning , if you stun one death muncher, you kill 3 innocents.I'm doIng this Albus because you forgot that with power comes responsibility, which means taking hard decisions. Because sometimes killing is required to protect. And"Harry lowered his head and whispered so only Dumbledore could hear,"because I need that wand."

Everyone saw how Dumbledore's eyes grew wide at the last statement,heard only by him.

"Yes,Dumbles.I know what it is."

"Do you know its history, Harry?"

"I do but don't worry, I won't kill you.I need your help, however low it sounds coming from my mouth."

"I won't help you in killing people, Harry."

Harry's eyes seemingly flashed and narrowed at this point."Still, you don't understand,do you?Fine,you will wait in the infirmary and watch from this point onwards, and don't try to enact any new scheme Albus, otherwise,you will find the consequences regrettable,even more than now."

Harry Potter turned to the masses who were observing his every step up until this point with rapt attention. They could not understand the conversation fully but it seemed it will be explained shortly.

"My dear sheep, I am here to tell you that our beloved Headmaster will now be just that,a Headmaster. Nothing more."

"I am about to tell you a story. It concerns all of you but revolves around me and moldyknickers aka Voldemort."The tension in the atmosphere could be seen by that no one even blinked, let alone flinched, at the name of the abomination."People, before I was born, there was a prophecy made, which goes like this;

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies"_

Shock was the only word that might have described the look on the faces of onlookers.

"Do you all understand?I will kill him."

No one spoke for a few minutes, then Dumbledore, with all the calm in his voice stated,"Harry, you are mistaken. It only means you CAN kill him, not you WILL."

"Ah!But I will Dumbles, I WILL." This was the first time Harry Potter was heard talking more calmly than Dumbledore himself as if he had already seen the future and the deed is now just a formality. There was a conviction in his voice which was firm and determined. "One of the reasons I might not have mentioned for the events of tonight is that everyone shall now know that I am no more a child. I have defeated the one person Voldemort feared and by extension, he shall now fear me, that is , if he does not already."

He now turned his gaze towards the Slytherins who were watching him with wide eyes.

"My dear Junior Death Eaters, listen. You are to take your penseive memories of tonight and owl them to Voldemort. Tell him every word spoken, every curse fired and every secret revealed. Tell him that Harry Potter is waiting for him. Come here and meet your end, Riddle. Either defeat a 15 year old kid or be killed. Show me what you are, Tom. Don't be a rat after so much company with wormtail. Grow a spine. You know where to find me. Harry James Potter is waiting for you."

"I AM YOUR VANQUISHER"

**AN:-My first story.A oneshot I wrote just like that.**


End file.
